Haunting Memories 2
by Nocturnalwhitewolf
Summary: Ummm... It's the sequel to the last Haunting Memories. I cant really say anything about it without giving away stuff about the last one. So read and review! It gets a bit graphic like the last one, but not too bad. Just enough to be realistic.
1. Prelude

I do not claim ownership of Sonic the Hedgehog, nor anything pertaining to him, his creation, or the creation of his friends, story, etc.

* * *

This is rated T for God knows what. Probably violence, language and sexual themes like the last one.

* * *

Miles Tails Prower sat hunched at the edge of his crimson quilted bed. It was a scene where the coloring of the very walls lacked their usual joviality and vigor, now that they are coupled by the wrenching whimpers of the golden fox. He sat still, his hands crushing the sides of his head, struggling to fight the oncoming tears. A lone tear escapes his left eye and traces down to his small black nose, which sniffled it away quickly. His jaw was tight with anger.

It was the dusk of the second week of the search, and still the bed next to Tails' lay barren and lifeless. The sheets, even the sheets, were so undisturbed and level… almost as if they were staring at Tails in a deadpan, wondering where their owner had gone. Tails couldn't even look at that now. The search had become an unbearable thing, and it was taking its toll on everyone. The burden… that was unfathomable to him, and perhaps the most difficult thing to wrap his mind around.

_Sonic…_ Tails' thoughts raced painfully through his throbbing head. The name alone was enough to release the watery gates as Tails closed his aching baby blues. _You can't be gone… please…please! Be okay._ With each passing day, convincing himself that his friend was alright became a more and more draining task, and a less and less likely possibility. But either blinded by denial, or unveiled by faith, Miles wouldn't _ever_ give up the search, nor doubt Sonic's survivability. His eyes cut off the tears. "You have to be okay…" It was a whisper in the weakest of voices, but the trickle of hope lining it took away from its helplessness.

A knock at the opened door demolished the silence, startling Tails from his pleas. It was Jules, Sonic's father of aquatic metal and silently winding gears and turbines. Having an entirely robotic body meant his face was 'carved in stone' so to speak. It disabled him from showing any expressed emotions, but even through that deadpan, an aura of sympathy rang through the room. "We'll find him Tails, don't worry." His voice, the one thing that remained that showed emotion and warmth, felt almost too real, like he knew the words were absolute. It would've been comforting to Tails if he didn't know that that was what they're meant for, to be convincing.

"I know." Tails said with a strange sadness. He figured that whenever anyone told another it would be alright, it usually meant that things would go the opposite way. It was a haunting thought, one he didn't have the patience for. "You don't have to keep telling me that."

Jules noticed the dark bags under the sixteen year old's eyes with a sense of pity, sympathy, and agape. Like Jules, Tails obviously hadn't slept a wink since Sonic went missing fifteen days ago, and has been with the search party for all thirteen days of the search. Unlike Jules however, who doesn't require sleep, Tails' body is turning on itself due his insomnia. His eyes were glassy and his muscles fatigued. He sits down next to Miles. "Are you scared?" Jules asked.

Tails ran his fingers through his hair, almost irritated by that question. "Sonic has survived countless attacks from Robotnik, a prison capture, the weasel gang, and kicked _ass_ while doing them. Those are only naming a few, too." He turns to Jules. "Why would I be scared?"

Jules got up, and if he had the capabilities, he would've sighed. "Just checking" A hint of sarcasm laid the foundation for his words. Tails was transparent in this; he definitely was scared, he just wouldn't admit it. He had far too much faith in Sonic for that, and couldn't stand the thought of doubting him after all that he's done. Jules took one last look at Tails before exiting the room.

This left Tails alone again, haunted once more by the excruciating query; "Where are you, Sonic?" His eyes glance to the last few members of the dwindling search party, as they go to their cabins and prepare for sleep. Those cabins, so warm and inviting, could only hurt Tails even more.

_There we all go…_ He thought in silence. _We have a nice home to rest in… a warm bed to sleep in…_ He quickly shook is head. "Stop it!" He grunted. "Sonic's okay! I know he's okay…" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore the fear pecking at his skull. But it seemed to only infuriate him.

Tails looked at the clock, reading 11:37pm. With a sigh, he got up and turned off the light, then crawled into his bed.

Within seconds, he threw his covers to the foot of his bed and crawled onto the floor next to Sonic's bed. The chill of the hardwood floor was the only comfort he'd allow himself. Its not like he could sleep anyway…

* * *

The dusked castle of Knothole was perhaps the only illuminated villa in the entire oasis. The artistically crafted wood furnishing made their mark as worthy of only the king himself, which was of course fitting. Guards stand silent at the doors, or patrolling the perimeter begrudgingly. It's as if the entire village has spiraled into a deep, unmovable depression, and in the castle itself, the princess, among all people, was no exception.

She sat in her room, in front of her majestic mirror, brushing out her thick, chestnut hair, and expressionlessly, making herself up as if there was some adventure to be had at this dark hour. She could see the brute of a guard in the back of the room, standing at over six feet, seven inches undoubtedly, and staring at her.

"Is something wrong, Fromalii?" She said strongly to the guard, still brushing out her hair.

"Princess…" Fromalii hesitated. "Princess Sally, permission to speak freely…"

"Granted" She said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked humbly. "It's a quarter to midnight, yet you seem to be getting prepared for something… a late night party, maybe?"

Sally smiled at Fromalii, an uncalled for joy scrambling across her lips. "Its really quite simple, Fromalii." She said, putting down the brush and making finishing touches to her hair with her fingers. "Sonic's going to come back tonight, and I want to be the first to welcome him home." She spun her chair to face her guard. "I am the bride to be after all." She continued smiling.

Fromalii didn't know what to make of that. He stuttered a bit as he began to speak. "S… Sally?"

"And I want him to see me all prettied up, because… do you know what today is?" She said, turned back to her mirror. She watched him shake his head via the mirror. She smiled playfully. "Oh come on… you gotta know this one." She laughed under her breath. "Well…" She looked at the mirror, her eyes puffing and reddening. Her face grimaced as she began to cry. "Today is the day Sonic and I were supposed to get married." She punches the mirror, shattering the glass and drawing her own blood. Fromalii runs over and hugs her tightly as she sobs into his shoulder, blood staining the white wedding dress…

In the adjacent room, her father, King Maximillion, closes her bedroom door, unable to watch any further. "How is the search going, Geoffrey?" He says heartbroken to Geoffrey St. John, the leader of the king's search party.

"Not so much as a clue as to his whereabouts, sir." He answers professionally as they begin to walk through the decadent hallways of palace. "However I've been doing a bit of investigating outside the parameters of my search party. Through this I may have a lead, do you wish to hear it."

"By all means, agent, continue." His voice was, which can be put no other way, hopeless. _In all my power, _He thought._ With an entire kingdom on my side and armies at my disposal, it is of no advantage. I still can't bring my daughter's fiancé home, and even if I could… what guarantee was there that he'd even be alive when the search party finds him. _The king, flirting with sixty now, listened intently to Geoffrey as they continued walking.

"I searched through some files in 'Hope Hospital.'" He began.

The king took a weary breath. "Okay, what did you find?"

"You are acquainted with an Amy Rose, yes?"

"Yes, I've known her since her early childhood." The king's face was turning sour. "She's a fine girl, and a loyal friend to Sonic. Why did you bring up her name?"

Geoffrey smiled at the king's lack of knowledge pertaining to the situation, but it quickly reversed itself. "She was hospitalized a few weeks back, and then again the next day."

The king's jaw tightened, but his eyes were concerned. "What happened to her?"

"She got in an accident more recently, which left her in a coma." He sighed.

King Max stopped in his tracks. _Damn._ He thought. He gathered himself. "How's her condition?"

"It's non-terminal, sir. She'll be fine." Geoffrey said cautiously, eying the king. The king sighed in relief. "Is there any reason for an interest in this subject, sir?"

"Don't let it concern you." The king said. "What of the first hospitalization?"

"The first is where the interest lies." Geoffrey said as they stared walking again. "There was an explosion back near the forest west of here. It was reported that a blue hedgehog was spotted at the scene shortly before the explosion."

"But not after?"

"No sir, I'm afraid not" Geoffrey sighed. "Which, of course, leads me to an assumption."

"There will be no assuming in this search, agent." The king said firmly, knowing where agent St. John was going. "I asked you to find Sonic, not make excuses for not finding him." His tone was harsh to say the least, angry even.

"Sir, I didn't mean…"

"Unless you find a corpse, and it is indeed Sonic, don't even flirt with the idea of death." He walks to in front of Geoffrey and stops, facing him. "Make the primary objective finding Sonic _alive_. Is my meaning clear, agent, or need you a rephrasing?" Never had the king had such a scolding appearance plastered on his face. The disappearance of Sonic had truly taken a toll on him, as it did everyone else.

"Yes sir." Geoffrey said militaristically. He walks off to the front entrance.

"Milord" A guard approached the king. "It's late. Will you be joining the queen in the chambers now?" He asked. "I will escort you if you are ready."

"Sleep…" The king said. "Oh, what a fantasy at this point, it would seem." He walks off, dwarfed by the guard leading him.

"Milord!" A guard dashed toward the king, screaming in a panic. "Milord! Something terrible has happened!"

The guard reaches him, only to be halted by the one at the king's side. "Catch your breath, boy." The king said to the oversized guard. "What is this about?"

"Sir Maximillion, it's the princess!" He nearly bawls at each syllable, painfully stringing the sentances together. "Fromalii, the royal highness' guard, is unconscious... and the princess is gone!"

King Max's eyes widened trepidly, his mouth seized, and his body would have collapsed, if not for the guard helping him stand. "G... gone?"

"I'm afraid so, milord" The still panting guard gathered himself. "I've already sent out some of the guards to look for her. I will join the if it is you will."

"Please do..." The king errected himself as the guard sped off. Max looked at his escort. "Do you think it's an assassination attempt?"

"I can't say, milord." The guard showed obvious frustration at the situation.

"My God..." The king hyperventilated, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "Who could do something like this?"

* * *

Hello again people! I told you there'd be a sequel, and nobody killed me for the cliff hanger, so here it is! The first chapter to the sequel of Haunting Memories. Please comment on this, I love comments... Soooo very much. Oh, by the way, if you didn't know who Geoffrey St. John is, don't worry. He's exclusive to the comic, like Jules. Fromalii is a name I picked for one of the myriads of guards at Knothole's castle. Soooo... yeah. Stay tuned for another chapter that I will upload... hopefully soon, depending on my freaky schedule. (XD)


	2. Royal Requiem

"Stop this NOW Shadow!" The half embodied Arian girl hovered in front of Shadow's motorcycle, arms folded and shouting at him. It was midnight, yet the girl, who called herself Maria, seemed to glow in the darkness. "Don't do this, this isn't you!"

"Go away, ghost!" Shadow grunted as he sped along the pitch black highway. Sally lie unconscious with her arms duck taped around Shadow's waist, so it looked like she was simply asleep. He looks back at his sleeping captive. "She'll die, as Robotnik died." He turned back to the road. "Shit!" He swivels sharply away from an oncoming car in the left lane, horns berating him for is misdemeanor. He lets out a sigh of frustration.

Maria goes to Shadow's side, following along graceful. "This goes against everything you once stood for Shadow." She says sadly. "I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"You never knew me, strange girl." He plainly states. "You're just a figure of my imagination, trying pathetically to embody a conscience that doesn't exist. You're a waste of my time, and I want you out of my head."

"You really don't remember me?" Maria said. "Your entire life was about me a time ago, and now I'm nearly forgotten?" She turns her head slightly, blond curls covering her face. "'Forget me, as I have forgotten you' right?" She says, looking to Shadow for a reaction.

'_Forget me… as I have forgotten you.'_ He thought. Whatever it once meant, the meaning was lost now, even if it did spark a slight recalling. "You may have meant something to me at a time long gone, but no I have only one goal." His words are dark, almost disturbing. "Vengeance"

Maria's silent chuckle caught Shadow's eye. "Wow…" She thought aloud. "You really didn't change much…" She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Maybe there's hope after all." She flies away, a smile of hope gleaming on her fair, beautiful face.

Shadow continues riding away. "Just a bit farther, princess." He mumbles to the sleeping Sally. "If only your valiant Sonic we're here to save you, this would fair so much better for you."

Sally's eyes, unbeknown to Shadow, began to flutter open. All she could see was the speeding rocks in the asphalt, but her head hurt like nothing she'd ever felt. It didn't take long for her to realize where she was though, and she made certain not to move and give away her consciousness. She would have to wait until her captor slowed the bike and she could attack.

Luckily for her, she needn't wait long. Shadow slowed at an intersection for oncoming traffic. This was her chance!

While the bike was still in motion, she jerked her arms back violently, ripping Shadow off the steering wheel and throwing him to the street! She spun away from Shadow with the duck tape still conjoining her wrists. The both stood, staring into each other at opposite sides of the road.

"Shadow?" She said, bewildered. "What the fuck, you kidnapped me?" She shouted, reaching into her boot and taking out a knife. She cut threw the tape, then held the knife forefront. "Explain yourself, or I'll gut you like a fish!"

Shadow laughed, at first subtly, but then hysterically. He even went as far as to clutch his sides and double over.

Sally's jaw tightened. "I gave you an order, and as the princess of knothole, you will-"

"Obey you?" Shadow said, breaking off from his laughter. "Salute you? Take you home?" Shadow walked closer. "Use that big brain of your's, _princess. _Would I strap you to a motorcycle and take you out of your overpriced castle if I didn't have something in mind?"

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled, getting into a defensive position. "You'll get hurt." There wasn't a trace of fear in her voice. She was strong willed and firm as always.

"I think you've forgotten who I am, brat." He says evilly, within arms distance. Sally juts her knife forward as Shadow evades, following it with a strong spinning back kick that hits Shadow's head, knocking him back a bit. Then she jumps and slams her knee into his nose, a wave of blood following his head as it swings back! He falls on his rump.

"Dad always said that there would be days when the bodyguards couldn't help. So he taught me, trained me, and changed me into something of a warrior." Sally stalked her steps carelessly around Shadow as he got up, wiping his nose. She threw her knife to the side. "You underestimated me, and that is why you won't take me." They circled around each other. "…Whatever your reasons, I'm no one's damsel in distress."

She goes in for another attack, this time a side kick that missed its mark. Shadow weaved under her leg and tackled her to the ground! Shadow lands an elbow to her cheek, then grabs her by the throat. She turns quickly onto her stomach and launches Shadow skyward! They stand again, facing each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Sally said unconcerned. "I want to know why I'm paying the hospital bill."

"You knew Sonic, loved him, spent time with him." He paces slyly again as Sally stays still. "Robotnik's, my master's, dying words were to kill them all. All the people who ever helped or befriended Sonic, so I figured I'd start with his fiancée."

"H…he's dead?" Sally murmured, saddened by the mention of Sonic.

"Yes, he was killed in front of me." He tilted his head down as he picked up he knife Sally had. "And you're going to love this next part." He grinned with his eyes shut loosely, as if to saver her reaction. "Sonic was disposed of that very same day."

Sally's eyes widen and her pupils nearly dissipate. _Disposed of? No…_ She thought. _He doesn't mean… no he can't mean…_ She closed her eyes hard as tears welled. "Fuck you, you're lying!" She yelled.

"Oh, no. It's the truth, my dear." He said sadistically. "I was the one who killed him, I watched him burn." He grinned widely and sultrily with dark and unforgiving eyes.

_No…_ Sally thought. _No, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! He can't be serious, he's…_ Her mind felt as though it could burst with anger. Her teeth gritted and her eyes grew with ferocity. _He's DEAD!_ She charged at him! "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Shadow dodged to the side, then grabbed her in a choke hold! "Your anger makes you sloppy!" He said, tightening his arm and blocking off circulation to her brain. She knew this move well, but also that it was too late to do anything about it. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book, dear." Shadow laughed sinisterly. "Some warrior." The darkness filled in from her peripherals, and she felt light headed. Soon her struggling slowed… and her body fell limp.

Shadow then let her fall to the floor, unconscious. He looked at her form, from her ankles, through her taught thick thighs. His eyes ventured up to places they shouldn't have, his thoughts bubbling with actions he lusted for. "Too bad. She really is quite… attractive." He said, fending off his desire. "I'm here for one thing, and one thing only." He scolded himself. "_Nothing_ else."

He looked over to his motorcycle, now wrapped hopelessly around an oak tree. "Well, I'm here at least." He says, picking Sally up in a cradle position. He walks to a point in the road where it becomes an overpass.

"Shadow!" Maria's ghostly figure returns to him, pleading once more. "Don't do this, please! Ivo was a bad man, you know th-"

"This was his last wish, and he was my only friend!" He yelled. "My one master! And you expect me to forget his dying words and pretend like he never existed?" He looks down at the busy underpass, his eyes reflecting the headlights of fast moving traffic. "That's not going to happen." He whispers. He looks around to see that no cars are on the overpass, therefore, no witnesses. He takes a final glance at Sally's body, sighing out his lust and mustering up enough hate to do what was to be done. Then she starts to move, her eyes fluttering open.

"I hope you'll enjoy Sonic's company." He said almost gingerly. He throws her off the overpass without another word.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Maria screamed hoarsely.

Sally hit the asphalt, hearing the sound of her own ankle snap. "AGH!" She yelped in pain. Then a light grew on her face, and a horn sounded. A large city bus bulleted toward her. She couldn't move, nor survive. "Sonic…" She whispered. "Sonic, I'm coming." She let her head relax back as the vehicle and her conjoined. Screeching tires and yelling voices were the requiem for the beautiful princess, as she closed her eyes… one final time.

* * *

There was a huge wait on this chapter, and I am SOOO sorry for keeping people waiting. Crazy schedule and inconsistent weather made me very, very tired and uninspired. I literally sat at my computer every day with writer's block, trying to figure out what I was doing next. So yeah, I'm real sorry.

Okay, I understand that character death this early might be an offset. Sorry if you feel that way, but I hope you still keep reading. The rest isn't nearly this… grim. Anyway, tell me what you think! I love comments whether they're critiques or compliments. I really like to know that people are reading, it helps me work a little faster and feel all warm and fuzzy inside 8D. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for another chapter of "Haunting Memories 2"!


	3. Too Sad for Sun

The forestation of knothole, though barren from the winter, still rang a feeling of joy through the forest. The evergreens' dark and deep green needles seemed as precursors for a successful day in the search. At least, that's what Tails saw. He walked up the team, consisting of only ten to twelve people. The blues in his eyes were as hopeful as he'd been the first day of the search, and he let no one know if he had doubts.

He reached the congregated group of people. "Okay, guys…" He started immediately. "We're going to start on the far side of this forest, east of here, with four people."

"Tails…" One of the search party members interjected. He was a larger mobian, standing at six feet tall. His affinity, which animal he resembled, could really have been any mammal.

"Yes, _you_ can lead that party, Stephen." Tails said to that member, almost dazed in determination.

"No Tails, I have something to say." Stephen said with slightly more aggression. "And it's important."

"Stephen, every moment we waste, Sonic's chance of survival goes down." He said. "What could be so important?"

Stephen tried to restrain his anger. _How could he not know?_ He thought. _Everyone in Knothole knows, even outsiders and overlanders* know. _"Tails, there's been a tragedy" He begins. "The royal princess Sally is no longer alive." He says, feeling tears come to his eyes.

Tails tightened his jaw. Instead of remorse, he looked angry. "Well…" He began. "What do we do? Do you want to call off the search?"

Stephen sighed. "No, we _have _to call off the search." He said. "Sir St. John, the leader of the king's search party, has forbid us to continue the search for the time being."

"What?" Tails' emotions raged at the thought. "For how long?"

"We don't know, Miles." He sighed. "He'll probably allow us to continue tomorrow, but it's possible that the king is angered at us."

"Why would he be angry?" Tails asked.

"Because Tails" He began. "The search party has used up many of the guards that would normally be guarding the princess. If not for the search…"

"It was the princess' will, though!" He said harshly. "Discontinuing the search isn't what the princess would want…" Tails anger fizzled out as the words left his mouth. _Princess… would want… Dead_. The words were painful, hard to register. He felt his abdomen tighten, and his eyes heat up. "But today…" His head drooped and he felt sick. "We won't search today. I can't think straight, and I doubt any of you want to do anything today but mourn the princess."

"Tails." One of the other party members began. "We'll still search for Sonic, if you really want us to. And we'll still continue after today, if not. I don't care what St. John says, I'll stand with you." The rest of the party members nodded.

"Thank you." Tails said, lifting his head to show tears in his eyes. "But not today. I have to mourn a friend."

"You knew the princess, Tails?" One of the party members asked.

"Yes." He said, streams traveling down his cheeks. "I knew Aunt Sally…"

* * *

There sat the mighty king, broken hearted and crying, with his queen beside him. The fearsome gold scepter, the velvety red robe… all powerless to save his beloved daughter. He was also far from his jurisdiction, which didn't help. He hated the human sectors, more now than ever. The fact that the sun shone bright on this tragic day only mocked the king to his face. It was too sad for sun.

The king stopped one of the police officers at the scene. "What happened?" He was visibly tense, his eyes still beet red from crying. "How did this happen?" His words almost sounded angry, or at least demanding.

The officer, a human of tall but burly stature, peered unsympathetically at the mourning king. His name tag said 'Officer Jacobs' "I'm not at liberty to discuss what the forensics team has come up with yet, sir." He said monotonously. "But while we are inspecting the scene of events, please do not get in our way." He walked back to the crime scene, muttering something along the lines of "Stupid animals".

The king, powerless once more, sat back down on the street rail with his wife. That was when a female police officer began walking toward them. She was a human brunette with a smooth complexion of soft ivory skin. "You are Maximillion Acorn, correct?" She said, soft and empathetic. It was a complete contrast from the previous cop.

The king sighed. "I am." He said standing up. "And I know that my daughter is dead, so you don't have to act like you're breaking some big news to me." The king's eyes were weary, and his voice unsteady, cracking rapidly.

The police woman sighed, looking off to the side. "Please sit down." She whispered, a pain in her vocals. They did as she said, and she knelt down to their level. "There isn't any way to say this without it hurting, so I'll be direct." Her vision slid back and forth between the king and queen, who were holding hands bracingly. She couldn't even look into their eyes after a few seconds. "The forensics team looked at the positioning of her body, the blood spatter, and the indent on the bus."

"What are you trying to say?" The queen asked.

"Well" The police officer continued. "We ruled out accident, because her body would be in an entirely different position, more to the side. She was also kneeling when the bus hit her. It's also impossible to just fall off that over pass, the railing is far too high." She fidgeted her hands. "Also, if it was an attack, the blood spatter would indicate that her head was tilted forward due to bracing or trauma, and there would be blood further down the bumper of the bus." She looked at the king. "You said to the officer back there that this was her wedding night?"

The king narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?" His voice became more harsh.

The woman sighed again. "We've come to a conclusion, King Maximillion." She said, eyes downward. "She'd just experienced the lose, tragic or otherwise, of her lover. You even specifically said that she was crying hysterically last night before she vanished." She looked at his reddening eyes. "The entire team can see no other explanation. It will be filed as a suicide." She saw the king's expression soften, and watched his face turn into his wife's shoulder as they wept together. "I'm sorry…" The officer began to leave.

Maximillion looked at the woman, a fire in his eyes. "Fuck you!" He clenched his teeth. "You're not sorry, you dirty overlander! And how dare you say things like this to me!" The police squad turned to him, as did the woman.

She sighed again. "Please, attend to your wife." Her words were soft and caring. "She needs you as you need her."

"You think that just because I share the appearance of an animal, that I possess no love for my daughter?" His yelling was painfully brought as he ignored the police woman.

"Please, Max…" His queen said. He ignored her as well.

"I am not an animal!" He screamed, rising to his feet. "And don't you dare disgrace my daughter's name like that, YOU CUNT!"

"Alright, _king_." Officer Jacobs got in between the female police officer and Max. "You're way out of line." He went in to detain the king.

"No!" The police woman yelled, pushing him away from the king.

"Officer Toro, Please stand aside." Jacobs said.

"No!" Toro repeated. "He's been through a lot, Jacobs." Her expression is hard. "You're really going to arrest a mourning father for defending his daughter's name!" She glanced over at Max, then back at Jacobs. "I won't allow that." She looked over at the king again before walking back to the car.

Jacobs turned again toward the mourning couple. "I'll let you go this time, for the lady, not for you."

"Just leave us, overlander," His eyes drooped as he looked at Jacobs, loosely hugging his wife. "I've had enough of your kind…" He faces his sobbing wife as their embrace tightens.

"Yeah…" He grumbles. "And Merry-Fucking-Christmas Eve to you too, rodent." He trots off, egotism swarming around him like flies around dog shit.

* * *

Shadow walked down the vacant road as the police started away from his previous location. He was out of their sight by far. To his side, the vision of Maria kept pace with him furiously. Her arms were folded over her narrow chest and her mouth pursed and shut, with her jaw tight.

Shadow glanced over at her. "The silent treatment?" He breaths out. No response. "Yeah, I thought so. But I told you why I did it!" He explains, waving his arms in frustration. Maria still gave no response. Shadow sighed. "Okay if you're just gonna ignore me, can you at least just fly away?" Nothing. Maria just hovered there, ignoring his each and every word and was beginning to get angry. "What the hell! I said scram, go away!" He yelled.

Maria turned to him. "Fuck you!" She yells. It was easy to see that that wasn't common in her vocabulary, due to the discomfort she had in saying it.

"Fuck me?" Shadow retaliated, gesturing with his hands. Then he gives a smuck face. "You're not seriously bent out of shape because of that brunette, are you?" His tone was mocking and unpleasant.

"She didn't do anything to you! Ever!" She yelled as she stopped in front of Shadow. "And you killed her! On her fucking wedding day!" She tilted her head down meekly, wiping off the starts of hot tears at the bottom of her eyes. "The Shadow I know never could ha-"

"The Shadow you knew doesn't exist!" Shadow retaliated. "You're stuck with this one now, like it or not" Shadow sighed heavily with his head and eyes turned from Maria.

"Aren't you at least curious?" Maria said, not a shred of hope in her words. Her face was sad, and her eyes growing wet. "I could make you remember. See the ARK again, recall our friendship… our little secrets," She tilted her head down, barren of anything worth calling emotion.

"No, I don't care about that right now." He says coldly, still turned from Maria. "I have only one thing on my mind now, and that thing is-"

"Vengeance, you've said it a thousand times." She spoke hopelessly in a near whisper. "But I know you care, somewhere inside of you," She rushes to his face. "I know you want remember, and I know you'll regret these actions."

"Whatever…" Shadow waves her off.

"I hate you…" She whispered. "I want _my_ Shadow back." She returned to his side, unable to look at this imposter through the tears in her deep blue eyes. "Where are you going?" She grunted.

"Home, to Rouge." He says with a smile.

"Why? Don't you have more innocent people to kill?"

"Not innocent." He sighs. "But they can wait. It's Christmas Eve, and I want to enjoy myself."

"The fact that it's the day before Christmas only makes this that much more sickening." She looked as if she was ready to throw up. "Do you even care that you just killed an innocent woman?"

Shadow sighed with clenched teeth. "I told you about the promise a hundred times!"

"I'm not asking about the promise." She said quickly. "I'm asking if you felt anything when you took her life. You murdered a person." Her voice was soft. "Does that affect you at all?"

Shadow sighed again, giving no immediate response. "I need a ride." He said, scouting around for a vehicle. He spotted a motorcycle parked by a rather… affectionate and… preoccupied couple against a tree. "Perfect." He smiled.

Shadow runs up to the vehicle and mounts it, turning it on.

"Hey, what the fuck, man?" The bearded man yelled. Shadow drove off on the bike before the man could get to him. "Fuck!" The man yelled frantically as Shadow disappeared into the dust kicked up by the tires.

"Why didn't you just use chaos control?" Maria said over the engine's loud roar.

"Simple." Shadow said. "This way's more fun!" He rode off into the distance.

* * *

*Overlander- The term used for humans on mobius, and it can be offensive.

* * *

Yeah, still recovering from writer's block. This really took waaaaaaay too long to get done, and I apologize profusely. As I said in my profile, writer's block SUCKS. Anyway, **PLEASE COMMENT.** I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you look forward to the next.


End file.
